New Snow in Freljord
by Ark Angel H F B
Summary: A summoner lost in the wilds of Freljord tries to summons Lissandra to Her aid. Her wording is off with the result of the spell's target being very wrong.


**New Snow in Freljord**

**Summary:** A summoner lost in the wilds of Freljord tries to summons Lissandra to Her aid. Her wording is off with the result of the spell's target being very wrong.

**Chapter 1: **Summon The Ice Queen!

Her feet sank in the snow, the heat of each breath stolen in puffs of white that were whipped away by the driven wind. Her black hair now caked with snow and ice as she vainly scanned for any sign of shelter.

She had been walking for hours, her horse having fled long ago leaving her stranded. She hugged herself before sighing and lifting her hands out. Fire burst around her in magical arches before condensing down into a orbs of fire that she held in her hands.

The welcomed warmth was short lived, as a gust of frozen air consumed it leaving the summoners hands held open and shacking, the biting cold returning all to soon to her body.

"_There is no fighting this with heat... this force of nature must be controlled." _Her mind raced for solutions until she came upon one. Frozen joints and shaking fingers, clumsily fumbled through her satchel until a thick book was pulled out. It glowed as the summoner placed her hands on it.

"_Wording is key... wording is key." _

Her mind raced over how summoning magic was one of the most powerful arts one could control. Wolves were easy to bring and control, If she had brought a new horse hours ago and before this storm this would not be needed, but she was past that point now.

_"Wording is key... wording is key." _

To pull a living creature to your aid through will and magic alone was a dangerous feat. In the institute there were aids and safeties built in, but here in the wilds of Ferljord she was alone.

The book glowed brighter. _"Wording is key... wording is key." _

Mistakes could bring all forms of evil into the world. Further more summoning of a person, much less a champion was reserved for a high summoner under strict supervision. She held the book tighter as the magic flowed around her. She was not a high summoner and she had no supervision in this matter.

She knew of only one being that could tell both ice and snow to halt. _"I have the wording. wording is key!" _

Opening the book, the pages magically flipping on their own to a spell of her choosing. She slammed the book into the snow in front of her a circular magic glyph forming where it landed.

"_Wording is key! wording is key!" _Feeling the magic flow through her, and with all of her strength she screaming into the frozen wind. "I Summon The Ice Queen!" With her voice carried by the winds she slammed her hands onto the book and the magic surged from her into the glowing glyph.

Far more magic than she expected rushed from her. The glyph exploded in light and pulsed. She held the form waiting. The wind continued to assault her as she waited. Magic flowed hard into the air around her as her breath became short._"It shouldn't take this long... it shouldn't." _

"Anna!" Elsa held her hand out to silence her sister who had been rambling. Elsa sighed, smiling as she cover her face.

Anna stood in a winter cloak, frost covering it. She had been going over, at rapid pace, the outing she had been on with Kristoff. What she had not paid attention to as she stood in the hallway was the mud on her boots and the the rug that was ruined. She glanced down as her sister pointed. "Oh..."

Elsa brought her hand out, with a chuckle and a flick of her wrist the frost that still clung Anna's cloak blew away into nothing. "You can tell me all about the trip over dinner, go get ready."

Anna nodded with a smile before she saw Elsa flinch and double over.

Elsa brought her hand up gripping her chest.

"Elsa!?" Anna was to her side in a second.

Elsa felt like she couldn't breath as a brilliant light burst around her in a circle. Strange symbols flew into the air and she felt her feet lift from the group. "Anna..." Her voice was strained as she panicked to find words. "Anna move away!".

Anna heard the order, and disregarded completely as she wrapped her arms around her sister. "Elsa whats going on, whats wrong? I'm right here."

"I, I don't..." Elsa voice was cut off as with a roar of buzzing the area around them exploded in a shower of splitters and and frost leaving an empty decimated hallway.

Olaf waddled up, chunks of the door frame stuck through his side and his twig of an arm held out as he looked around. "Guys? Guys where'd yah go?"

The Static grew until in a flash the glyph shatter blowing the snow in the area away.

"Know!?" the voice yelled.

The summoner looked up her eyes meeting two women holding each other. One dressed for a winter outing, the other dress as a queen would.

The Ferljord drove its claim back into the area with a gust of wind and snow that staggered the two standing women. "Who... who are." The summoner didn't finish her statement as she titled to her side and fell into the snow, her eyes closed.

A/N: Welp that is the set up... took about an hour to hammer out, I'll be writing more on this in a bit... so check in tomorrow or the next day. Guess this falls into that category of fic without a plot... but hey will have some fun scenes and keep the character in well, character.


End file.
